Versus ll
by Tsuyume
Summary: [Two-Shot] Frente a un nuevo corredor coronado, Kasamatsu pondrá su orgullo en juego. Kise no sabe que volver a enfrentarlo sacará los trapitos al sol. [KasaKi/Adv:Lemon]
1. El Regreso de Kasamatsu

**Nota** : Una vez dije que "Versus" me dejó con ganas de _epílogo_ y bueeeno, no salió como epílogo, pero definitivamente tenía que escribir una segunda parte! ;3

Si no han leído "Versus" pues no creo que se pierdan de nada, pero, si gustan, por allí anda colgada lo que sería la primera parte de esta historia.

¡Is KasaKi!

 **Disclaimer** : Los personajes de "Kuroko no Basket" no me pertenecen; sólo esta historia/Fanfic. Yep.

* * *

[Primera Parte]

 **El Regreso de Kasamatsu**

 **.**

Estaba aburrido.

Lisa y llanamente aburrido.

Y no podía dormir…

Sólo estaba allí, acostado en la cama de su habitación, mirando a la nada en la oscuridad. Sus padres habían vuelto de su viaje de las Islas… quién sabe qué esta vez, y él prefería no _salir_ a cuesta de ellos. Después de todo, no había ninguna carrera importante esa noche. Según él, estaba "insomnizando"; no podía simplemente cerrar los ojos y dormir. La noche ya no le traía sueño, _al contrario_.

Y se sentía todavía más aburrido solo en esa habitación; observando como si a ese lugar le faltara algo... _alguien_.

Mierda... Cómo lo extrañaba.

Su celular se iluminó haciendo un ruido al vibrar imposible de dejar pasar. Kise, gratamente intrigado, lo tomó para ver que se trataba de Moriyama:

—Kise —sonrió Yoshitaka del otro lado—, ¿recuerdas que me dijiste que si sabía algo de Kasamatsu te lo dijera de inmediato, así sea para decirte que estaba muerto? —bromeó.

—Acaso él...

—¡Olvídate de eso! —rió— Y será mejor que tomes tus llaves y vengas aquí, en el punto de encuentro. Ese desgraciado de Kasamatsu volvió; lo estoy viendo, lo tengo justo aquí en frente mío.

El corazón de Kise pareció caer veinte pisos sin escalas, y de inmediato una sonrisa se formó en sus labios, tan amplia y tan entusiasmada como los bombeos de su sangre irradiando calor por todo su cuerpo.

«Finalmente volviste, Yukiocchi»

Y sabía que sus padres estaban en casa, pero ya no le importaba. No podía contenerse. Quería salir corriendo de esa casa, tomar su coche y manejar a toda velocidad hacia Kasamatsu y ver, _ver_ con sus propios ojos que aquel desgraciado había regresado como aquella vez le dijo. Así que se puso la ropa y tomó de un manotazo las llaves de su mesa de noche para salir corriendo hacia las escaleras y bajarlas como alma que lleva el diablo. Mas, cuando cruzó la vasta sala de estar, una luz se encendió, sorprendiéndolo.

—¿Adónde se supone que sales a esta altura de la noche, Ryouta?

Era su madre. Cruzada de brazos. ¿Qué hacía despierta? A lo mejor el viaje y el cambio de horario no la habían dejado dormir. ¡Y justo ahora que sólo quería salir corriendo de allí, tenía que dar explicaciones a su bendita madre!

—Nada importante —sonrió, diciéndole con el brillo de sus joviales ojos: "Ryouta es bueno"—. Sólo salía. Ya sabes, por el calor, no podía dormir y creí que dar una vuelta me ayudaría —dijo como si eso fuera suficiente.

Y tal vez debía serlo. Es decir, ya tenía veintidós jodidos años. Tendría que poder salir de su casa a la hora que se le antoje... Siempre y cuando explicara la situación adecuadamente, a lo mejor. Pero no podía simplemente decirle: "Voy a ver a mi estúpido novio. El muy condenado salió de la ciudad hace ya no sé ni cuantos meses con la idea de entrenarse para... ¡Ah! ¡Aún no podía entenderlo! Por más que Moriyama le hablara, o el resto de los chicos, el orgullo de Kasamatsu era algo que no lograba comprender. Y que seguramente en ese preciso momento iría a reclamar por su merecida explicación.

Claro, si su madre lo dejaba.

Ok. Aunque no lo hiciera.

—No se te ocurra decirme que vuelves a las andadas, Kise Ryouta. Ya te lo advertí aquella vez. No desafíes mi autoridad. Sabes que no apruebo en lo absoluto esto que haces. ¡Por dios! ¡Si la policía te atrapa! ¡Tu cara en los periódicos de la ciudad como un delincuente! ¡Mi único hijo terminando como otra de esas ratas! —clamó histérica al cielo raso— ¡Ni lo pienses, me oíste, Ryouta! ¡¿Ryouta?! —pisó el suelo con ímpetu al comprobar que su malcriado y siempre tan poco obediente hijo había desaparecido de su vista en medio de su reprimenda. Esperaba, ingenuamente, que siquiera haya oído algo de lo que le dijo.

Kise salió más sonriente que de costumbre luego de toparse con su madre. Al fin y al cabo, él era tan obediente como un perro consentido. Y amaba ser así. ¡Por supuesto que sí! Kise llevaba la provocación en sus ojos con orgullo. A lo mejor fue eso mismo lo que enamoró a Kasamatsu… Ryouta sonrió de sólo imaginárselo.

Y el saber que pronto se encontraría con él hacía de esa agradable sensación todavía más placentera. Encendía sus latidos. Erizaba su piel. Hacía que su mirada se afilara con picardía.

Ansiaba verlo.

Y luego lo golpearía. Claro que sí.

.

.

—Joder, Kasamatsu, es una belleza. ¿A quién se la ganaste? —sonrió Moriyama al ver la nueva posesión de Kasamatsu: un interesante Darius' Toyota Supra amarillo, de pintura brillante y llantas tan negras como la noche. Y es que no era sólo por el vehículo que Kasamatsu era una de las figuras allí. Todos lo reconocían; incluso lo veían mejor que antes. En especial la belleza de la que vino acompañado.

Las luces de los demás coches hacían de iluminación en esa cálida noche. Entre espectadores, apostadores, corredores y coches de competencia, Kasamatsu parecía hacer brillar su mirada más que ninguna y Moriyama podía jurar que hacía rato no le veía una jodida sonrisa más socarrona que la de entonces. Algo se traía entre manos. Lo sabía. Ese bastardo amigo suyo definitivamente tenía algo en mente.

De pronto la atención del público se la llevó la llegada del nuevo competidor, que en un deslumbrante coche azul eléctrico hacía acto de presencia. Kasamatsu aminoró su sonrisa con una mezcla de malicia y felicidad al reconocerlo. Varios se hicieron a un lado y aullaron con euforia al verlo llegar. Y las chicas allí presentes parecían derretirse entre miradas y sonrisas provocativas, productos de sus desesperados y desconcertados sentidos. Kasamatsu no pudo ser la excepción.

Después de todo, se trataba de Kise…

Idiota.

Era literalmente como Kasamatsu se sentía. No podía dejar de dar crédito a ese entusiasmo que lo abordó desde el mismo momento que cruzó el límite de la ciudad, cuando finalmente se sintió de nuevo en _casa_. De nuevo listo para enfrentarse a Kise Ryouta. El mismo jodido niñato que aquella inolvidable noche se había quedado con su más preciado coche; con su título; con su orgullo y de paso —porque parecía haber estado de oferta— le arrebató algo más...

La cordura.

La tranquilidad del sentirse inamovible.

Ahora él era quien llegaba desde una ciudad perdida a retarlo, y era el mismo Kise quien bajaba de su espectacular coche azul para recibir el jolgorio de la gente, cual cabeza de serie en lo que las carreras disputadas contabilizaban. Pues Kise se había convertido en el nuevo invencible desde aquella vez que le ganó a Kasamatsu. Y sí, Yukio había vivido con ello por un tiempo. De alguna forma follarse a Kise en esa oportunidad aminoró el fastidio de su irritado y machacado orgullo. Después... No.

Y no supo qué fue lo que le sucedió. Kise Ryouta sólo lo embrujó. Quién sabe con qué. Cómo. Sus ojos. Sus labios. Su forma de mirarlo y hacerlo sentirse único. A lo mejor su forma de retorcerse a su merced lo había dejado más que anulado de cualquier pensamiento que no fuera _Kise_ y esa loca idea de "pasar tiempo juntos" y luego formalizarse en ese estado que Kise llamaba "novios".

Ok. Era su jodido novio. Así maneje días y noches a la otra punta del planeta lo seguiría siendo. Seguiría pensando en él. Ansiando verlo. Tocarlo. Joder, hasta verlo sonreír le hubiera bastado cada noche que pasó lejos suyo para calmar su inquieto corazón. Y para el colmo de los colmos... ahora que lo veía de nuevo, se veía endemoniadamente bien con ese nuevo corte de pelo.

—Tiempo sin vernos, Yukiocchi —saludó Kise con la mirada de un retador—. Me había cansado de esperarte —con una sonrisa, digna de su grata sorpresa al verlo nuevamente, caminó hacia él, acercándose tanto como su cuerpo le demandó. Observándolo atentamente—. Oye… Te creció el pelo. Te queda bien.

Kasamatsu sonrió divertidamente de lado al comprobar que no fue el único que reparó en el aspecto del otro.

—Dime, ¿te aburriste de tanto ganar, Kise? —en medio de tanta gente no podía llamarle simplemente "Ryouta".

—Ya te lo dije. Me aburrí, sí, de esperarte. ¿Qué tanto has estado haciendo sin mí, eh? Creí que volverías a la semana porque me extrañarías, pero te fuiste por un buen tiempo —negó con la cabeza; fingidamente indignado—. Que no me entere que te hiciste de nuevos "amiguitos" por allí, Yukiocchi... Mira que soy celoso. Ya lo sabes.

Y Ryouta siempre fue muy claro para hacérselo saber.

—Déjate de palabrerías, Kise —sonrió—. Sabes por qué me fui y por qué ahora estoy aquí. Así que no me hagas esperar y suéltalo de una vez. ¿Aceptas o no correr conmigo...? Por él —su dedo índice señaló el auto azul que aguardaba estacionado detrás de Kise; ese mismo que un día le perteneció a Kasamatsu.

Kise ladeó el rostro como si estuviera pensándoselo. ¿Pondría en juego el único objeto que en todo ese tiempo hizo del recuerdo de Kasamatsu un sentimiento latente? Lo único que tenía de él.

Si era a cambio de respeto, Kise lo arriesgaría todo.

—Oye, Kise, procura no golpearlo con la parte lateral derecha. Esta jodida la puerta desde la última vez que Kasamatsu la utilizó para correr contra ti —dijo Kagami mirándolo desde afuera del coche, para luego darle una gran y despreocupada mordida a su hamburguesa.

—¿Y por qué no me lo dijeron antes?

Reclamó Kise, incluyendo también a Aomine que estaba parado al lado del pelirrojo, vistiendo ambos sus overoles de mecánicos. Bastante sucios para entonces.

—Sólo hazle caso —contrapuso Aomine—. Además es culpa tuya por no querer que lo modifiquemos después de ganárselo a Kasamatsu. Era obvio que necesitaba una buena transformación. Pero, claro, tú saliste con tus mariconadas de: «No toquen el auto de mi novio. Quiero que quede tal como estaba» —decía sobreactuando la aguda voz de Kise y exagerando un poco sus expresiones.

—Cállate.

Le recriminó un sonrojado Kise, apretando con molestia el volante delante de él.

—Menos la pintura. La pintura está bien —sonrió el embobado moreno, le gustaba mucho ese color azul. Kasamatsu tenía estilo; debía reconocérselo.

—Oi, Kise —llamó Kasamatsu desde el otro lado y sólo cuando obtuvo la mirada expectante de Kise continuó—, quiero que me demuestres qué tanto has mejorado. Maldición —sonrió emocionado, mirando de nuevo al frente—. Si antes eras rápido, ya quiero ver el demonio en el que te has convertido.

—Lo mismo digo —le gritó desde su coche, el que fuera de Kasamatsu—. Si te sientes mejor de lo que te recuerdo, entonces demuéstramelo. Haz que valga la pena.

—…¿Alguna vez te dejé con las ganas?

Con una sonrisa abrumada y el calor subiéndole por el cuello, Kise se negó a creer que Kasamatsu estaba jugando con el doble sentido. Pero aquella sonrisa socarrona le dijo lo contrario.

Y Kasamatsu estaba lo suficientemente lejos de Kise para que este note el tono rojizo de su mejillas.

Kagami se puso la hamburguesa en la boca, sin morderla del todo, sólo sujetándola, mientras tomaba un par de banderines y se paraba en frente y en medio de ambos competidores.

—¡Sexy!

Le gritó alguien entre el tumulto de gente.

—Cállate, Satsuki —le regañó Aomine ofendido de que le hablara así a Taiga.

Ambos motores comenzaron a calentar acompañando el rugir del público aficionado que desesperaba por ver competir al siempre recordado y temido Kasamatsu contra el nuevo campeón que las calles de la ciudad habían coronado: Kise Ryouta.

—¡Fuera! —alguien gritó.

Las banderas bajaron a la misma velocidad que ambos corredores cruzaron la línea de salida, perdiéndose en la humareda que dejó su paso, tomando una velocidad agresiva que hizo a varios maldecir a lo alto. Hasta las huellas negras de sus llantas habían quedado marcadas en el asfalto, el mismo que seguro ahora mismo estaba ardiendo, más adelante, bajo el rastro de ambos contrincantes.

A las luces de la desierta ciudad el intenso azul eléctrico del coche de Kise contrastó con el dorado del capó del de Kasamatsu, como el zumbido de ambos podía oírse como un solo sonido a varias calles de distancia.

Kasamatsu había tomado la delantera y disfrutaba enormemente de ello. Pero nunca se podía estar confiando con Kise, y tal vez él no lo sabía, pero dejarle la delantera a su competidor era una característica que ya muchos reconocían en Kise. Esa capacidad para darle un respiro a su rival. Solo uno. Para luego aplastarlo sin contemplación alguna. Así, la libertad y la adrenalina de la velocidad extrema, para Kise, sólo se podía mejorar con la irresistible sensación de doblegar el ego del otro.

—¡¿Por qué crees que tengo el invicto desde que corrí contra ti, Yukiocchi?! —le gritó desde su coche mientras lo sobrepasaba lentamente en velocidad.

«Jodido niñato», pensó Kasamatsu apretando los dientes. —¿Lo aprendiste conmigo? —le gritó en respuesta. Sus voces se mezclaban con el potente zumbido de sus motores.

—Me enseñaste tantas cosas que ya no recuerdo —sonrió el otro pícaramente—. Espero hayas aprendido más para enseñarme.

—¿Crees que soy idiota? —sonrió socarrón.

—¡Ja, ja, ja, sólo creo que me lo debes!

Kasamatsu negó con la cabeza e —increíblemente— bajó un poco la velocidad, asombrando a Kise que simplemente quedó viéndolo por el espejo retrovisor, cada segundo más confundido. La meta no estaba mucho más lejos, si se seguía deteniendo no lo alcanzaría. Y de ninguna manera él haría algo para darle ventaja. Tenía ante todo códigos. Por más novios que fueran —aunque ya ni sabía si seguían siéndolo— no podía dejarse ganar por él.

—¿En qué demonios estás pensando, Yukiocchi?...

Los pensamientos de Kise no podían acercarse a lo que realmente estaba sucediendo. Kasamatsu afiló tanto su sonrisa como su mirada y descubriendo una palanca extra, cerca de la propia palanca de cambio, la tomó y empujó con suma fuerza hacia adelante, bajándola.

—Imposible... —susurró desconcertadamente Kise.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **N/A** : Adsadasdasda! Esto iba a ser el epílogo de aquel otro fic pero se me hizo taaan largo que —como verán— lo tuve que dividir! Es que, en serio, no puedo; cuando se trata de ukear a Kise es más fuerte que yo! Aw, ni que decir del cejón. Espero les haya gustado!

Este renacuajo pervertido de escritora ha vuelto. ¡Y la segunda parte no tarda en salir!

¡Gracias por la lectura!


	2. La Victoria de Kise

**Summary** : Kise Ryouta siempre gana.

* * *

[Segunda Parte. Final]

 **La victoria de Kise**

 **.**

Sin poder pensar en nada, Ryouta advirtió como el vehículo de Kasamatsu aumentaba monstruosamente su velocidad. Tanto así que un par de segundos lo vio pasándolo; y aunque en ese instante Kise pisó el acelerador hasta el tope...

—¡Yukiocchi, no vas a ganarme! —apretó los dientes en su última maniobra para superarlo siquiera por unos escasos centímetros.

Pero la línea de llegada no estaba ni a cinco segundos de distancia y poco quedaba por hacer.

—¡Bien, Kasamatsu! —sonrió Moriyama al verlo cruzar la línea apenas adelante de Kise. Lo siguieron una horda de bocinazos, y sobretodo gritos de toda esa gente que los esperaba ansiosamente al costado de la meta.

Kasamatsu sonrió sintiéndose el gran ganador, y con una maniobra, demasiado fácil para él, hizo girar su coche ciento ochenta grados en una nube de humo para enfrentar con la vista a su derrotado contrincante, Kise. Detuvo la marcha y bajó.

—¿Que te pareció? —le dijo. Y aunque quiso, no pudo evitar sonreír de esa manera, como un orgulloso triunfador.

—¡Tramposo! —Kise le gritó cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

—Oi, te gané en buena ley.

—¡Yukiocchi, no me jodas, me engañaste! Me hiciste creer que abandonabas cuando sólo querías usar esa cosa que... ¿Y qué diablos era? ¿Nitrógeno?

—Eso mismo.

—¡Pues no está permitido! —reprochó—. ¡Moriyama-san, dile que no puede!

—Vamos, Kise —sonrió Yoshitaka—; está bien. Forma parte del coche; está en las reglas.

Kise atinó entonces a arrugar el entrecejo y sin saberlo sus mejillas se inflaron en un claro berrinche. Odiaba perder. Detestaba perder. Ya casi había olvidado lo odioso que se sentía.

—No, no, no —sacudió la cabeza.

—Acéptalo, Kise. Perdiste.

Entonces Kise supo que la frustración de la derrota no era para él y abrió la boca para decir más de lo que hubiera querido.

—¡Perdí sólo por soltar un segundo el acelerador!

Kasamatsu frunció el ceño instintivamente.

—¿Qué hiciste qué?

—Como lo oyes, perdí sólo por eso. De haber pisado a fondo hubiera ganado.

Moriyama no sabía cómo sentirse en medio de esa pelea, si se le podía llamar así. Y entre tanto griterío ajeno tampoco sabía si alguien estaba siguiendo verdaderamente el enfrentamiento que esos dos estaban disputándose, cara a cara.

—No hiciste eso, Kise. ¡Dilo, infeliz! —retó molesto. Su orgullo estaba machacándose.

—¡Lo hice; claro que lo hice, Yukio! ¡Lo hice, lo hice, lo hice! —chilló sin importarle nada verse como un niño malcriado.

—¡Entonces fingiste! ¿Y dime, en qué más fingiste?

Eso estaba tomando otros rumbos.

—Oigan, chicos... —Moriyama intentaba acercarse siquiera un par de centímetros entre esos metros que lo separaba de ellos.

—¿Recuerdas cuando te dije que estaba bien con tu idea de largarte sin más? ¡Pues era una maldita mentira!

—¿Ah, sí?

—¡Sí!

—Oigan, chicos... No es el lugar...

—¿Y por qué demonios no me lo dijiste? ¡Quiero recordarte que te lo anticipé, Kise!

—¿Qué? ¡Ah, claro, decirme: «Oi, Ryouta, esta noche salgo de la ciudad» fue "anticipar" para ti! Y en todo caso ¿de qué serviría haberlo dicho en ese momento? ¿Me hubieras escuchado? ¿Te hubieras quedado sólo porque te lo pidiera?

—Adivina qué, idiota, ¡sí!

Kise quedó anulado por un segundo antes de continuar.

—Pues, tarde... ¡Esa puñetera noche te largaste sin más ni bien terminaste de follarme...!

—Por Dios —Moriyama se tapaba los ojos como si así dejara de ser testigo de aquellas intimidades.

—Ca-Cállate, idiota —masculló Kasamatsu, asaltado violentamente por un incómodo calor en su rostro. Odiaba la soltura de Ryouta para hablar de sexo… en público.

—Pero ¿sabes qué? Ahora que sabes que ganaste con ventaja, ¡si quieres lárgate de nuevo a recuperar tu orgullo maltrecho en las calles de la Ciudad MeLlevaElDiablo! —chilló Kise sintiendo una mezcla de sentimientos que en ese instante no supo manejar, mucho menos descifrar.

De haberlo hecho, habría evitado decirle aquello.

Kasamatsu frunció el ceño, ni siquiera tan enojado. Parecía más bien confundido. Dolido, era la palabra. Dolido en su punto más sensible: su orgullo.

Kise lo comprendió enseguida al ver aquella mirada suya.

«Oh, diablos»

—Yukio...

—Cállate —le cortó caminando molesto, enceguecido, contra él, sin importarle chocar a propósito con su hombro; yéndose de allí como un verdadero demonio enfurecido y lastimado.

Kise tambaleó apenas sobre sus pies. Ni bien recuperó el equilibrio suspiró liberado de todo enojo, pero sus ojos dorados se perdieron en un rincón, sintiéndose totalmente un imbécil. Lo había hecho enojar. Justo cuando sólo quería verlo para resolver sus sentimientos y confirmar que Kasamatsu todavía quería seguir a su lado... lo hacía enojar.

«Eres un genio, Ryouta…» se reprochó.

Su cabeza le decía que ya podía irse despidiendo de su relación.

Apenas habían pasado de las tres de mañana de esa noche, y en otro momento Kasamatsu estaría en medio de una carrera; en sus planes estaba correr hasta agotar sus energías; pero después de lo que le dijo Kise… prefería estar solo. Volvió a tumbarse en su vieja cama. En esa que había dejado vacía desde su partida. Observó que todo se veía igual en su modesta habitación. Lo único que esperaba era que Moriyama no haya llevado a ningún _ser vivo_ a ese precario cuarto para tener un poco de "diversión".

«Ugh, qué asco…»

El sólo hecho de pensar que su "buen amigo" pudo utilizar su colchón para revolcarse con quién sabe quién, le quitaba el sueño. Por eso prefería aferrarse a la posibilidad de que Moriyama, pese a ser el dueño de esa habitación y, bueno, en general de esa casa baja ubicada entre locales que hacían de depósitos y garajes, no la había utilizado para uso personal. Revisó bien antes de acostarse... No había manchas raras en sus sábanas ni nada fuera de lo común.

"Común" tal vez no era la palabra que quería utilizar, pues si contaba las veces que se acostó allí con Ryouta, todo eso sí entraba en la bolsa de lo "común".

«Agh», ahogó un gemido de fastidio de sólo recordarlo. No quería saber de él. Pero ¿acaso el Universo alguna vez se apiadó de sus pobres deseos? No. Pues ahí estaba alguien tocando su puerta con un par de suaves golpes, que Kasamatsu ya reconocía muy bien.

Sólo tres golpes; como un código implícito que le decía «soy yo, Yukiocchi»

—¿Quién? —igualmente soltó. Su tono se oyó cortante.

—¿Puedo pasar, Yukiocchi?

«Hablando de Roma…»

Kise entró de todas formas, primero metiendo la cabeza y ya luego cruzando su cuerpo por la entrada para cerrar la puerta detrás de él.

—Haz lo que quieras. Siempre terminas haciéndolo. —Yukio se llevó el dorso de la mano a los ojos para no verlo.

Kise bajó la cabeza —algo apenado—, aunque sin dejar de caminar lentamente hacia la cama de Kasamatsu. Por más que supiera que estaba enojado, no podía dejar las cosas así, más aún porque sabía que era su culpa. Y además… lo había extrañado tanto. Demasiado. ¡Si ese hombre supiera lo que lo ha extrañado!

—Yukiocchi —dijo en voz baja, sentándose a su lado. El maltrecho colchón se hundió debajo de él.

—Lárgate, Kise. Ahora no quiero hablar ¿Entiendes eso?

—Lo sé. Pero… sólo escúchame, ¿sí? Lamento ser tan bocón a veces… No fue mi intención decirte eso; no es lo que quería decirte. Yo… Esta noche no quería pelear contigo. Hoy no, Yukiocchi. Por favor, olvida lo que te dije. Siento no haber podido comprender tus razones en ese entonces. Ahora me siento un egoísta, porque sólo quería que te quedaras conmigo y no sabía lo importante que esto era para ti…

—Bien. Ahora ya lo sabes. Gracias. Vete.

Las palabras no funcionarían en ese momento. Kise lo captó.

—Antes… respóndeme algo. Sólo una cosa más.

—¿Qué?

—…En este tiempo que estuviste lejos… ¿Me extrañaste, Yukiocchi? —apelaría a sus sentimientos.

Y ciertamente aquella pregunta lo desarmó; le hizo fruncir el ceño debajo su mano, con cierta duda. No se esperaba esa pregunta. En ese momento. En el que sinceramente no tenía ganas de responder. Pero qué más daba si seguro el muy desgraciado ya sabía la respuesta.

—…Algo.

Kise sonrió al sacarle eso. Que era demasiado viniendo de Kasamatsu.

—Y dime…

—Dijiste sólo una pregunta más, Ryouta.

—Dime, Yukio… —alcanzó a susurrar más cerca de él. Kasamatsu había sentido perfectamente como Kise se giró un poco más y se inclinó sobre su cuerpo— ¿Qué hacías cuando me extrañabas?

¿Qué "qué hacía"? ¿Era idiota?

—Nada… Olvidaba y salía a correr. ¿Contento? —no se lo diría.

—¡No es cierto! —casi pataleó Kise, abrazándolo posesivamente.

—NO ME MOLESTES, IDIOTA. TE DIGO QUE SIGO MOLESTO —lo empujó.

—¡Yukio! —le riñó de igual modo, defendiéndose de sus tirones.

Mas, cuando al pelearle, tiró de su camiseta negra, Kise descubrió con asombro una fina cadena metálica alrededor de su cuello. Kasamatsu todavía conservaba el collar que le había regalado. Yukio también notó su sorpresa al verlo, pero luego sólo corrió el rostro a un lado para evitarlo.

«Debí habérmelo quitado»

—Yukiocchi…

—No encontré un tacho para tirarlo, ¿de acuerdo? Si no hacía rato me hubiera desecho de él…

—Mentiroso —masculló mientras lo sacaba por completo de la camiseta para poder apreciarlo mejor.

Sabía que era mentira. Porque él aún lo conservaba; casi como un amuleto de la suerte.

El par perdido del aro que Kise llevaba en su oreja. Él había decidido que Kasamatsu sería el dueño de aquel pequeño aro plateado que completaba el suyo. Pero, claro, a Kasamatsu no se le daba bien usar argollas como una _nena_ , según él. Así que optó por hacerlo un simple collar.

Tironeando de la fina cadena, le pidió a Kasamatsu que lo mirara. Y él lo hizo, por supuesto, arrugando la línea de su frente.

Los dos en la cama, no podían encontrar _peor_ escenario para pelear. Porque con una simple mirada siempre terminaban cediendo. Kasamatsu lo sabía; que en cuanto baje la primera barrera, Kise atacaría. Que cuando se pierda en esos ojos color miel y en esas largas y oscuras pestañas, no habría vuelta atrás.

No habría retorno…

—Sabía que volverías a buscarme… —en su sonrisa no había ánimos de desafiarlo; no por el momento. Kise era feliz de saber que Kasamatsu ya no podía alejarse de él.

Podía verlo en sus ojos.

—Kise… —susurró Kasamatsu aparentando molestia, pero Ryouta aun así estiró su cuello y lo besó.

El primer contacto de sus labios abrió el juego para que Kise ladee su rostro y profundice el beso un poco más. Atrapó los labios Kasamatsu, consumiéndolos con lentitud y fuerza.

Siguiéndolo inconscientemente, las manos de Kasamatsu se aferraron torpemente, sobre la ropa, a la cintura de Kise al tiempo que sus lenguas se volvieron a rozar por primera vez después de mucho tiempo. Y la caricia fue húmeda. Larga. Y ardiente. Como el cuerpo de Kise ahora frotándose sobre el de Kasamatsu con escaso disimulo.

—Yukiocchi —Kise jadeó inclinando la cabeza para besar cariñosamente su mejilla, metiéndole la mano debajo de su camiseta para tocarle el pecho, y luego bajarla lentamente por la línea de su vientre.

Yukio se sonrojó al agachar la mirada y ver a Kise comenzar a abrir lentamente la cremallera de su pantalón sin mediar siquiera un miserable permiso.

¡Qué se creía! Estaba enojado, joder.

—Tsk, ¿qué haces? Sigo molesto, por si no te diste cuenta —le regañó tomándolo firmemente de la muñeca.

—Y no quiero eso, Yukiocchi. Quiero hacerte sentir bien… —suspiró volviendo a acercarse a él para besar su cuello—. Déjame hacerlo, Yukio…

Tan determinante como sonó ese susurro contra su oído, Kise retrocedió para quedar a la altura de la cintura de Kasamatsu, anulándolo. Suspiró agachando la cabeza para besar sobre la tela de su boxer. Kasamatsu frunció el entrecejo en ese instante que recordó lo deliciosamente estimulante que era la boca de Kise justo allí. La prenda pegada a su miembro comenzó a humedecerse como aquellos finos labios se abrían para chuparlo y masajearlo con la lengua.

Ryouta supo que la atención que le brindaba era bien recibida cuando Kasamatsu llevo una mano a su pelo; aun más corto que antes, a Yukio igualmente le gustó ver aquellos cortos y rebeldes cabellos rubios entre sus dedos.

—Ryouta… —jadeó.

Los dedos de Kise bajaron el bóxer liberando con ansiosa lentitud el pene de Kasamatsu, que ya erguido clamó por más de su atención.

Tomándolo con una mano, Kise lo masajeó perezosamente sin perder de vista la expresión contraída de placer de Kasamatsu; regalándole una leve sonrisa, se acercó finalmente para darle una larga lamida. Llevando la punta de su lengua hasta la cabeza del miembro, se quedó jugueteando con ella antes de engullírselo por completo.

La respiración de Kasamatsu se hizo todavía más profunda y fuerte, mientras veía su erecto pene perdiéndose en la boca húmeda y caliente de Ryouta, que subía y bajaba la cabeza contra él.

Ver los brillantes ojos dorados de Kise mientras trabajaba su erección era, para Kasamatsu, una postal demasiado obscena. Y excitante. De la misma forma que lo era sentirlo gemir ahogadamente contra su carne.

—Ryouta… me vengo —le avisó empujándole el hombro.

Pero Kise lejos de alejarse, se acomodó más cerca de él y dejó que su lengua juguetera con aquel palpitante miembro hasta hacerlo correrse. Enseguida Kasamatsu se vino en su boca con un gemido ahogado, y él degustó cada gota que corrió por sus labios, disfrutando de ese único sabor.

—Idiota… —le regañó Kasamatsu. Sus mejillas estaban incluso más rojas cuando vio a Kise sacarse lentamente de la boca su miembro, hasta terminar de darle un par de besos más.

—Me gusta el sabor —sonrió Ryouta relamiéndose. Y antes que pudiera soltar más obscenidades, Kasamatsu lo tomó por la nuca y lo atrajo hacia él para besarlo con entusiasmo.

Sus lenguas comenzaron una danza caliente como los cuerpos de ambos rodaron en la cama, uno sobre el otro. El colchón rechinó hasta que Kasamatsu se posicionó sobre Kise y este abrió las piernas en una clara invitación.

La ansiedad y el deseo de Kise se elevaron apenas sintió la mano de Kasamatsu escabullirse debajo de su camiseta, acariciándole un pezón para luego bajar por su vientre plano y firme. Un jadeo escapó de los labios de Ryouta mientras apretaba la cintura de Kasamatsu con sus largas piernas y él se las acariciaba por sobre la gruesa tela de su jean.

La camiseta de Kise no duró mucho más, y tan rápido como se la quitó, Kasamatsu hundió la cabeza para atacar esos pezones que parecían ofrecérsele. Tomó uno de ellos en su boca, besándolo, pasando la punta de su lengua por él, para luego usar sus dientes y tironear un poco; oyendo de fondo los dulces gemidos de Kise, y una de sus manos aferrada a su pelo.

Lo ayudó con los pantalones. Le desabrochó el cinturón y el botón de su cintura, y comenzó a bajárselos junto con la ropa interior. Sus ojos claros brillaron al ver el pene de Ryouta alzarse contra su vientre.

—Yukiocchi… —gimió doblando las piernas contra su torso, llevándose instintivamente una mano a su intimidad. No soportaba más esa tensión en su cuerpo que le demandaba hacer algo para atender esa agobiadora excitación.

Y Yukio ya lo había visto —ya no recordaba ni cuántas veces— así, metiéndose él mismo los dedos hasta correrse, pero esta vez quería ser él quien lo hiciera. Necesitaba hacerlo.

Le apartó la mano y, sin atender a su expectante y vidriosa mirada, le apresó ambas muñecas contra las sábanas. Kise estuvo a punto de decirle algo pero lo cayó con un beso y todo quedó contenido en un ahogado jadeo. Las piernas de Kise volvieron a enredarse alrededor de él con una apasionada desesperación y sus miembros finalmente se rozaron en un inadvertido movimiento.

—Yukio… Yukiocchi… Te necesito. Fóllame… —pidió contra sus húmedos labios, moviendo sus caderas para sentirlo.

Esa voz hacía que Kasamatsu alucine y pierda todo uso de razón. Él, que se jactaba de su mente fría y calculadora, ya no podía hacer nada por negarle algo a Kise.

Tomándolo por detrás de las rodillas, le abrió las piernas de par en par y sorpresivamente le alzó la cadera, provocando que Ryouta callera todavía más sobre sus espaldas. Entonces Ryouta hubiera protestado por la incómoda posición pero fue tarde para cualquier resistencia cuando sintió la boca de Yukio besar su ano.

—¡Yukio…!

Abrió la boca pero las palabras ya no salieron, ni siquiera un suspiro, o un jadeo. Cerró los ojos con fuerza; la mente se le hizo un telón blanco y sólo pudo rendirse a sentir la deliciosa caricia que aquella lengua le regalaba. Se aferró a la almohada y creyó que podría llorar de placer, mientras Kasamatsu degustaba su intimidad entre besos intensos. La intromisión de aquella lengua en él, penetrándolo, le produjo un agudo estremecimiento que le recorrió avisándole que su orgasmo estaba cerca.

Pensar que estaba siendo follado por la lengua de Kasamatsu era algo que no podía hacer, pero seguramente mañana recordaría para excitarse. Sin soportarlo por mucho más, un dulce estremecimiento lo desbordó y Kise se corrió soltado un último y fuerte gemido.

Su cuerpo tendido en el colchón todavía sufría la falta de aire de su reciente orgasmo cuando Kasamatsu se acercó a él y lo besó en los labios, luego mentón, hasta perderse en su cuello. Kise no podía hacer más recuperar su respiración mientras se ponía de costado al igual que Kasamatsu, que sabiendo lo que Kise quería, cruzaba una de sus manos sobre su cadera para volver a acariciarle el culo.

La forma en que esos dedos resbalaban contra él, le hacía entender a Kise que parte de su semen estaba allí. Pero quería a Kasamatsu. Rodó sobre él y sentándose sobre su regazo, Kise lo observó a través de su corto cabello rubio. Kasamatsu tuvo el impulso de alzar las caderas pero Kise se adelantó a sus deseos frotándose sobre su miembro. Y aquello hubiera rozado el límite de la tortura si Ryouta no hubiera avanzado.

—Te quiero dentro de mí Yukiocchi… —llevó su mano detrás de su espalda y tomándole el miembro, se lo introdujo lentamente.

—Ryouta… —la fricción de aquella estreches alrededor de su pene hizo a Kasamatsu delirar. Sus manos se aferraron a los muslos de Kise como lo sintió comenzar a saltar sobre su cadera.

Era tan caliente como apretado y húmedo.

—Sí… Yukiocchi…

Aquel miembro duro parecía atravesarle el cuerpo, pero Kise no podía dejar de saltar cada vez un poco más fuerte y rápido; alzando y bajando la cadera con la desesperación de saber que con cada embestida estaba más cerca de explotar su orgasmo.

Los gemidos y jadeos de ambos se entremezclaron en uno como sus cuerpos. El pene de Kise saltó excitado contra su estómago. Los estremecimientos se concentraron avisándoles que el clímax se acercaba lentamente. Y fue Kasamatsu quien no soportó más. Cuando vio a Ryouta estallar en su orgasmo, lloriqueando con el rostro sonrojado; se corrió también, llenándolo con su semen.

«El condón... », fue lo último que pensó Kasamatsu antes de que Kise se recostara, exhausto, sobre él y lo besara ansiosamente, aún con el aire faltándole.

.

.

Llegó la noche una vez más, y aunque la ciudad dormía, un progresivo zumbido en el aire dio la señal de que sus calles más oscuras acaban de despertar. Otra noche de competencia tenía lugar. Debajo del puente Central las negras piedrecillas del asfalto tintinearon como si se avecinara un terremoto, una estampida. Cruzado de brazos junto al resto de los exaltados espectadores, Kasamatsu Yukio sabía que sólo se trataba del nuevo coronado de las calles.

El niñato rico… que nadie podía derrotar.

—En serio, Kasamatsu, no entiendo cómo lo dejas lucirse así. Tú también podrías volver a correr contra él.

—Moriyama —en su tono se lo notaba por demás aburrido—, ya perdí dos veces contra él. No soy tan idiota para volver a apostar nada. Que se luzca; no me importa.

Pareció dar por terminado el asunto cuando su voz se perdió en el potente ruido que hizo el afamado vencedor al llegar.

—¡Wuo, Kise; una vez más! —Kagami apretó los billetes en su mano con fuerza, al tiempo que su sonrisa se dibujaba exultante viendo a su rubio amigo cruzar la línea de llegada antes que su retador. Ese amigo suyo hacía tan feliz a su billetera. Muy feliz. Y a cierto moreno, al que seguro Kagami invitaría a comer a Maji sólo para refregarle de su astucia en las apuestas, por supuesto.

—¡Gracias, gracias! ¡Pero esta noche no me llevaré el coche de nadie así que no teman y corran conmigo~! —sonrió Kise cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

No era el brillo de la luna llena. Esa noche Kise Ryouta estaba más radiante que nunca.

—AGH, MORIYAMA, DAME MIS LLAVES —gruñó Kasamatsu nada más verlo hacerse el rockstar con su infaltable tribuna femenina.

¿Qué se creía? Saldría de las sombras y lo aplastaría.

Allí estaría.

Corriendo a la velocidad de su luz.

—¿Preparados?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **N/A** : Oh yeah, siempre lista y dispuesta para más, asdsadsadasda! Otro KasaKi a mi favor. Y tenía que subirlo ayer pero tuve que preparar una muestra para hoy y no me dieron los tiempos… Soy desastrosa.

Sin más, espero les haya gustado! (a Kise le gustó :B) Nos leemos! Esta seudo renacuajo de escritora es suya! ;3


End file.
